The role of the terminal enzyme in the pathway for tetrahydrobiopterin biosynthesis, sepiapterin reductase, has been studied using specific antibodies. The enzyme has been shown to be present in most tissues. 6-Pyruvoyl tetrahydropterin (2'-oxo) reductase has been shown to be a member of the aldose reductase family.